


Lupin's PACK and Moony's mate

by kirbykp28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha/Omega, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom Severus Snape, Dom Tom Riddle, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Peter, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Possessive Behavior, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Harry Potter, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbykp28/pseuds/kirbykp28
Summary: Haley was walking the night of the full moon. she sees Remus and Sirius as moony and Padfoot. Moony, smells his mate and realizes that it is his cub. Over joyed by the idea runs over and yips at her. Jade has already known who her mate is. Haley however is dealing with Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Along with trying to stay clear of Albus Dumbledore after finding out that they betrayed her. Sense day 1 as well. Moony however is protective along with Sirius. Together they mange to get the other's to leave her alone.





	1. Full moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Demon_In_A_Teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup/gifts).



Haley was walking through the forest that was near Grimwauld place. She knew it was a full moon. So she wore a midnight dress that went down to her knees and black ankle boots. she followed a trail. She was singing a song she remembered her mother singing to her when she was a baby. She was smiling and skipping. She came to a stop when she saw moony and Pad-Foot. She smiled when they finally saw her.

Haley smiled when moony yipped at her. "Hello Moony. Would you like to play?" she asked. Moony licked her face in response. She then started running. Pad-Foot joined her and moony in the chase. Once they were done she sat down right on the grass as Pad-Foot changed into Sirius. Moony, in seeing this was confused. he butted Sirius in question. "Sirius I think he is trying to find out who you are." Haley said laughing. Soon enough moony caught Pad-Foot's sent on the man and yipped. He then smelled his mate. He turned to Haley and yipped. He trotted over to her and lied his head on her lap. She giggled and petted moony.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Haley, woke before Remus. She got into her Hogwarts uniform and she got out the out fit that she brought for Moony. She also noticed that pad-foot was gone as well... strangely. but she shrugged it off. She was getting ready when moony came up behind her. "hi, mate." He said still sleepy. "Hello moony. Get dressed so we can get you into a bed. she said laughing. She waited outside the cave. When they walked back they were holding hands.


	2. # 12 Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Haley head back home.

_Haley and Remus stepped into headquarters to be met with yelling of Molly Weasley and Sirius Black. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAD GONE OUT THERE DURING THE FULL MOON. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED." Molly shouted, they were in the dinning room everyone watching. Her and Remus stepped in. She went next to Severus. and Remus followed. Haley and Severus got along really well now. they continued to watch. "MMONY ALREADY KNOWS HER SENT. SHE WAS FINE! PLUS I WAS THERE. I WOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM. WHAT! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I CAN BE FUN AND SILLY SOMETIMES THAT I WOULD LET MOONY EAT HER! SHE IS MY GODDAUGHTER AND I KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF HER. MIND YOU THAT I BABYSAT HER MORE THAN YOU EVER DID. ALSO THE FACT THAT NO ONE BUT DUMBLEDORE, ME AND REMUS WERE THE ONLY WIZARDS THAT KNEW WHERE JAMES AND LILY EVEN WERE! LILY ALSO CAME WITH US TO THE FULL MOON AND SHE WAS HUMAN THE WHOLE TIME! SHE.IS.FINE!" Sirius yelled ending that talk. Finally noticing Haley and Remus he smiled and looked at them. "Hello Prongslette. hello moony." Sirius said smiling. Severus lead them into another room. He started talking about leaving. And they all agreed with him. within the hour they were gone._


	3. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is going to be a bit sort with only 20 chapters but I am writing this chapter at pretty much 1:30 am. Forgot to say but Fred is the dom and George is the sub

Haley- Submissive 

Remus- Domant

Draco-Submissive

Severus- Domant

Lucius-Submissive 

Voldemort- Domant

George- Submissive 

Fred- Domant

Haley/Remus

Draco/Severus

Lucius/Voldemort

George/Fred


	4. Submissives getting along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Draco are getting along

_Haley up the next day right next to Moony. She remembered that she was NOT at the Order of the Phoenix's HQ. She was at Riddle manor. She got out of bed quietly so Moony could sleep more. She got dressed in her Moon Blue and Night blue short skirt dress. She then put on Raven-Claw ankle Boots. She smiled and walked out after getting ready for the day. She walked out and quickly found the library. She fund Draco Malfoy. "Hello Malfoy." Haley said. "Potter?" Draco said. "I am so sorry. Ronald knew I was Submissive and was his Dom powers to control me. I didn't want to do it." Haley said. Draco stood up. "Draco. Draco Malfoy." Draco said smiling. "Haley. Haley Evans Potter." Haley said shaking his hand in her own. Finally these two would be the friends that they were meant to be._


End file.
